PROJECT SUMMARY ? Research Program Background and vision. As an Advanced Center, the vision of the Washington University Implementation Science Center for Cancer Control (WU-ISCCC) is to conduct implementation research to help eliminate cancer disparities in rural and other disadvantaged communities. Goal. The Research Program, through the Implementation Studies Unit and the Methods Unit, will contribute to the development and oversight of the implementation science pilot studies, methods, and measurement studies, and other research activities of the WU-ISCCC. The Research Program will foster additional innovative studies and refine and apply a process to review, score, launch, and support future studies. Aims. Three aims will achieve these goals: Aim 1. Conduct implementation science studies to address cancer disparities in disadvantaged and minority populations in rural and other underserved communities by: a) executing two pilot studies with continued support to R01-ready submissions, and b) identifying additional pilot studies and ways to foster their development to focus innovation and applicability to our implementation science pilots in the WU-ISCCC. Aim 2. Apply systems science approaches to enhance methods and outcomes in implementation science and develop unique rapid-cycle methods in rural and underserved communities by: a) executing two methods pilot studies with continued support to R01-ready submissions, and b) identifying additional methods pilot studies. Aim 3. Advance the innovation pipeline and promote regional and national dissemination of implementation science and measurement resources developed by the WU-ISCCC. Innovations and impact. The Research Program will work to fulfill the overall goal of the WU-ISCCC to build a rigorous, scientific evidence base for rapid-cycle implementation research to increase the reach, external validity, and sustainment of effective cancer control interventions. Our focus is on disadvantaged and minority populations in rural and other underserved communities. These characteristics will position the WU-ISCCC to accelerate the innovation, pace, and impact of implementation science for cancer control in our region and nationwide.